1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of inkjet recording technology, inkjet recording methods have been applied for recording high quality images used as photographic or offset printing images, and therefore high quality image recording is demanded.
As ink that is capable of printing images with little ink bleed even on recycled paper and does not readily clog in an ink nozzle, an ink containing a saccharide-alkyleneoxy derivative or a mixture thereof has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-30092).
Further, an inkjet ink containing a water-soluble solvent with an SP value of 16.5 or more and less than 24.6 at an amount of 30 mass % or more with respect to the total weight of the ink, water at an amount of 10 mass % or more and less than 50 mass % with respect to the total amount of the ink, and a pigment which is dispersed with an alkali soluble polymer dispersant, has been disclosed (for example, see, JP-A No. 2007-145887).
Furthermore, an ink composition containing an ink composed of an aqueous dispersion of colored resin particles obtained by covering pigment particles with a film-forming resin having acid groups, at least a part of which is neutralized with basic groups, wherein the ink composition further includes a surfactant having an acetylene bond, has been disclosed (for example, see, JP-A No. 2001-302950).